Incedium and Hot To The Touch Gender Bent
by amuletjack
Summary: As the title suggests it's just Incedium and Hot To The Touch gender bent.
1. Incendium Gender Bent

Incedium Gender Bent

Fionna, Cake and Prince Gumball were sitting on the top of the tree house as PG explained how the devices she had in front of her worked. "And so, through my experiments with cloud seeding, I've invented," PG paused to light the strings connected to the rockets, "Liquid pyro technics." When Prince Gumball finished the rockets shot into the sky and exploded into beautiful colors. But liquid shot from them spraying Fionna in the face and Gumball's umbrella.

Cake stopped eating her watermelon and said with admiration clearly in her voice, "That's really cool PG."

"Aww, thanks kitty." PG thanked her patting her head as Cake lay down in his lap.

Cake then turned her head to Fionna asking, "Isn't it cool, Fionna?" Pg also looked at her with a small smile on his face.

Fionna's face was bright red and she put her hand on the side of her face as if in thought, "Oh, uh mm, guh." She stuttered trying to think of something.

Prince Gumball just started to laugh thinking her lack of response was funny.

For no apparent reason Fionna put her head in PG's lap only to get him to stop laughing and move her head out of his lap and say, "Uh, Fionna, no," He paused getting up with an uncomfortable look. He then continued with, "Come on Fionna, stop being weird, look I'll see you gals later." He then started walking away as thunder started to sound.

The girls at first stared after the prince, then started running inside when it started raining.

Inside

Cake stood by the window and said looking to Fionna, "It's letting up, hey Fi, come on go do something."

Fionna just lay on the floor next to a candle and two pictures of PG clutching a piece of his hair close to her chest. She just sighed in response to Cake.

"Beemo, put on a game." Cake whispered to the gaming system as it walked into the room.

Beemo walked up next to Fionna and started playing a biking game. Fionna didn't look at the little gaming device and started singing; "I can't keep pushing this down any deeper, why do I keep trying if I can't keep him, every move I make is just another mistake I wonder what it take, 'cause it feels like there's a hole inside my body, like there's a hole inside my heart, it's like feeling is gonna consume me, if I keep waiting for thing to start, oh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside, it's like I'm all gummed up inside, it's like I'm all gummed up inside." After she finished her song she groaned as if in pain.

"Oh, Fi." Cake said in pity for her sister and friend. "Auntie Cake's gonna find you a new love interest." Cake said as she walked to the door and put on her good red boots and grabbed her dark blue backpack. "Fi, I'm going out for a quick," Cake paused trying to come up with a quick excuse. "Walk in the woods." Fionna just groaned again in response. "Beemo, you look after her with your camera eyes."

Beemo smiled and said, "If anyone tries to hurt Fi, I will kill them."

"Okay good," Cake said before running out the door.

Outside

Cake stretched her legs as she walked through the woods singing gleefully, "Gotta find a homie for my honey, A buddy, for my baby, A laddie for my lady." The cat then stopped when she heard a scream that sounded like a prince screaming for help. "Man." She said stretching down to where the scream came and found two robot owls attacking what appeared to be a washtub. "I'll save you washtub prince!" Cake screamed kicking the owls away from the 'washtub prince'. "You're safe now mister… FLAMBA!" She screamed in surprise when she saw the little fire cat under the washtub.

"Yeah it's me, bet you thought it was a boy on account of my manly screamin'." The fire cat said with a jersey-sounding accent before screaming to make her point.

"I did think that," Cake said not sounding pleased.

Flamba just laughed and continued talking saying, "Thanks anyway, sister."

Suddenly, Cake got an idea, "Hey, your pretty plugged in Flamba, do you know any princes Fi's age?"

The fire cat kept laughing and said, "Oh yeah, I know just the guy, and he's way hot, too." Flamba said getting sparkly eyed.

At the Fire Kingdom

"He's from Fire Kingdom?" Cake asked in disbelief. "I think I'll die if I go in there." Cake said slightly disappointed.

Flamba just laughed a little and said, "Oh yeah," Then Flamba started chanting something in some strange language, and then spit right on Cake's forehead. And Cake turned blue from head to toe. "There, I cast flame shield on you's. Also I spat on you's." Flamba said pointing to Cake as she gave Flamba a really annoyed look.

Cake growled at Flamba but then brought out smallish device and commanded, "Beemo cam on." And saw Fionna on the floor in the same position she was in before.

"Guh, darn you tear ducts." Fionna cried angrily as she smacked the tears off of her face.

Cake looked at her sister sadly and said, "Hang in there, baby."

In the Fire Kingdom Palace

Cake and Flamba walked through the palace doors. Cake saw what she believed to be one of the most handsome young men she had seen in her life. After Lord Monochromicorn of course. But for some reason he was in what appeared to be a giant lantern. "Uh, yo, what up, I'm Cake, Cake the ca-" Cake had been cut off by Flamba punching her in the gut.

"Girl, you gotta pretend like you're of royal blood." Flamba whispered.

Cake gave her a really annoyed look and whispered back, "You know, you could have mentioned that to me earlier."

Flamba started to laugh a little bit again and said slightly amused. "Yeah."

Cake and Flamba then walked up to the Flame Queen and Cake shouted, "Good morrow majesty, I am lady Cake barren of the grasslands."

"Hmm, what is it you seek, SPEAK!" The Flame Queen shouted pointing a fiery finger at the small cat.

She flinched in response and stuttered out, "Uh, um, I come as envoy of Princess Fionna." Cake bowed as she said the last part.

The Queen looked surprised when Cake mentioned a Princess, "A princess."

Everyone in the room started whispering about the 'princess'.

"Yeah, and she's the same age as your son." Cake continued pointing at the prince in the lantern above them.

"Hm?" The prince wondered in question of the cat's word.

"Bold words. But, know you that my son is a rare jewel." The Queen bellowed standing up. "He cannot be wooed by just any ragamuffin princess."

"Um, oh, Princess Fionna is awesome!" Cake shouted.

Once again everyone started whispering about this awesome princess.

The Queen held up her hand and yelled, "Silence my molten daddies. We are perplexed, if you are a barren true, then where is your gift? Has come in practice among visiting dignitaries." The Queen questioned thinning her eyes.

Everyone started mumbling about how Cake didn't have any gifts on her that were seen clearly.

"You're blowin' it sis." Flamba whispered to Cake in a slightly worried tone.

Cake quickly responded with, "A gift, your majesty Princess Fionna has sent three gifts."

"What." Flamba said faintly.

Flame Queen rubbed her chin in thought and said, "Three is more than one." The Queen pointed out.

Everyone in the room once again started mumbling about what was going on and how three was more then one.

"Ooo," The prince said from his lantern.

Cake then pulled her backpack off and continued her lie saying, "The first gift is, uh," Cake then started throwing random stuff out of her backpack until she finally found something. "This water bottle!" She said before loosing her grip on it and the water spilled out and put out the court jester.

Everyone gasped including the prince above. "Princess Fionna has smoked my jester, Fuqua!" The queen shouted angrily until she said, "I do hate my jester.

"Uh, Princess Fionna hated her, too." Cake said trying to improvise.

The gave a thoughtful, "Hmm." To Cake's response.

"For your second gift, uh, um," Cake said looking around before spotting a guitar in the corner of the room and grabbed it saying, "A serenade, that Fionna wrote for milord." Cake said strumming a few cords and started singing, "Oh Flame Prince, I think your rad, I really wanna kiss you, right in front of your mom, cause I think your great I wanna be your mate or maybe go on a date, cause it feels like there's a fire inside my body, like there's a fire inside my heart, it's like this fire is gonna consume me, if I keep waiting for this thing to start, Oh, I feel like I'm all warmed up inside, I feel all warmed up inside, I feel all warmed up inside." Cake finished her song only to earn a round of applause from Flame Prince and dreamy sigh from him as well.

"A fire inside my body?" The Queen bellowed with anger. "I am disgusted. Give me your third terrible gift and be on your way." The Queen then walked away.

Cake pulled out the device she had earlier and said sadly, "Aw Fi, I'm sorry sis."

Fionna was still crying, but this time she yelled, "Beemo, go away." And turned her back on Beemo no longer showing her face to the camera, but you could still hear soft sobbing.

"Is that her? She looks terrible!" The Queen said sounding fairly surprised. "Why isn't she here? Why did she send her buffoon?" The Queen questioned getting angry once again. "Leave now buffoon, for you have failed." The queen commanded.

"No, wait, uh, mm, Princess Fionna is here!" Cake announced shaping her gut so it looked like Fionna, only blue.

"Greetings, Flame Queen, my final gift is your favorite thing in the world." The fake Fionna said.

"A koala bear?" The Queen asked sounding surprised once again.

"Uh, Yeah," Cake then made the hand part of Fionna shape shift into a box with a koala in it.

"Eucalyptus," The koala bear said moving its arms around.

The Queen paused for a second. "I don't like koalas anymore. BEGONE!" Flame Queen shouted motioning for the cat and 'princess' to leave.

The fake Fionna started to cry. "Girl, don't cry." Cake said trying to comfort the fake Fi.

"Can't help it, I'm in love with Gumball." Fake Fi said still crying.

"He's too old for you."

"I don't care."

"Come on, Flame Prince seems into you."

"No, no, no, only Gumball."

Cake then started petting the fake Fi, until she bit her. "Ow, Fi." Then the fake Fi started strangling Cake. "Fi, Fi, Fi, stop." Cake said falling to the ground 'dying' while Fi cut off her air circulation, until finally Cake 'died'.

"Excellent," Flame Queen exclaimed from above.

"Huh?" The fake Fi said in a surprised voice.

"You have indeed proven yourself, any princess ruthless enough to kill her own buffoon would make an excellent girlfriend," The Queen praised.

"Yeah," The 'dead' Cake cheered quietly.

"For my evil son!" The Queen bellowed happily.

"WHAT?" Cake cried not so quietly.

The Queen continued saying, "He's an unstoppable force of destruction." She then pulled the lever that was next to her and the prince was lowered to the ground. "Nothing a psycho like you can't handle, congratulations." The Queen said in a slightly crazy sounding voice.

The prince then ran out of his cage with arms outstretched saying calmly, "I'm so happy, I'm so happy to meet you princess, you're my princess." Flame Prince then hugged the fake Fi.

Everyone started to gush at the cut moment.

"He seems normal." Cake said opening one eye. And everyone then started to whisper about how he seemed to be normal.

Until he started firing his fire everywhere shouting, "Stop whispering!" And when the fire hit one of the flame people it turned into little fire cats.

"'Ey, so that's where I came from." Flamba said happily.

After firing a few more shots the prince calmed down and smiled at the fake Fi, until she said this, "You know, on second thought, we're not really each other's types."

"We're, what?" The Flame Prince asked calmly.

"I changed my mind I don't like you anymore." Fake Fi said.

"You, WHAT?" Flame Prince shouted with complete and total anger.

"Uh, nothing, bye Flamba." Fake Fi shouted picking up Cake and running out the door.

Back in the woods

Cake was running at full speed trying to get away from the angered Flame Prince. As she ran her color reverted back to normal. Once she got back to the tree house she opened the door and slammed it behind her with a look of horror on her face. "Fi, I really messed up." Cake said with urgency in her voice as Flame Prince's fire started to burn the house down, "Fi, baby, you gotta help me. I made a mistake." Cake then ran off screaming with Beemo right behind her.

Fionna was still lying down on the floor next to her miniature shrine, until a picture of Gumball got burned. "Who lit that fire?" Fionna asked acidly. "I'll kill you!" She screamed getting even angrier. Once she saw a fiery looking figure out the window she smashed the window with her foot and saw the fiery figure at the roof burning Gumball's devices she had seen earlier. "Gumball's rockets. Don't touch his stuff!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, before the rockets shot into the sky and exploded into the beautiful colors she had seen earlier.

The liquid from the rockets made the fiery creature scream in pain and shrink it's size.

When Fionna saw it turn into a young boy that looked about her age her face softened and she said in disbelief, "It's a boy."

The boy then fell off the roof falling to the ground. Fionna immediately stuck gumball's hair to the side of tree and caught the boy before he could hit the ground and took him inside.

There was an awkward silence before the boy woke up and pushed himself out of Fionna's arms and shouted angrily, "You, what's wrong with me huh, you don't like me?" Flame Prince just stood with an angry expression.

"I like you," Fionna said slightly confused.

Then Flame Prince's angry expression changed to a confused one and he started to turn slightly red. "What's wrong with you?" He shouted flipping his head to dry off his hair, and then slapped her right across the face leaving a hand shaped burn on Fionna's face. "Don't ever mess with me again." The boy threatened angrily turning into a fire and leaving out the window.

Fionna then turned to face Cake. "Who was that?" She asked awe in her voice.

"The prince of the fire kingdom." Cake said fear clearly in her voice.

Fionna then looked out the window and then looked back to Cake saying, "Dude, I think I've got a crush."

To Be Continued…


	2. Hot To The Touch Gender Bent

Hot To The Touch Gender Bent

Flame Prince then slapped Fionna right across the face leaving a hand shaped burn on her face. "Don't ever mess with me again." The boy threatened angrily turning into a fire and leaving out the window.

Fionna then turned to face Cake. "Who was that?" She asked awe in her voice.

"The prince of the fire kingdom." Cake said fear clearly in her voice.

Fionna looked out the window and then looked back to Cake saying, "Dude, I think I've got a crush." Fionna walked over to Cake excitedly asking, "What do you know about him Cake?"

"I was trying to help you get over your Prince Gumball sad times by hooking you two up. But, he's evil girl." Cake answered

Then Fionna angrily walked up to Cake shouting, "You shut your dirty mouth!" The girl then slapped Cake.

Cake then proceeded to open and close her mouth asking, "Dirty?" After that odd scene Cake shouted putting her arms in the air, "No really, girl, his mom said she was evil."

"Naw girl, I looked beyond his burning gaze and noshed hot lunch hot lunch with his soul. He ain't evil, he's passionate" Fionna said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "Help me track him down." Fionna requested softly turning to Cake.

Cake gave Fionna an unsure look.

"Come on I really like him, help me out." Fionna pleaded grabbing the sides of the cat's face. "Cake, Cake help me out, Cake, Cake help me, Cake, Cake help me!" Fionna shouted contorting Cakes face to the point that it looked truly disturbing.

Finally, Cake reluctantly said, "Eh, alright."

"Whoop, alright." Fionna cheered.

*In The Woods*

Cake walked through the forest stretched so that Fionna could ride on her back. "Are you sure you don't want any other Princes, what about Wildberry Prince, he's small and plump, he'd make a real nice pillow." Cake suggested to her friend.

Once they got to a certain point in the woods they saw a bird that appeared to be on fire. "Is that bird smoking?" Fionna asked pointing in the bird's direction.

"Ey, don't judge me, it was that crazy fire dude." The bird said flying away.

Fionna and Cake jumped down to where the bird had taken off, and saw Flame Prince sitting down in front of purple flowers and accidentally burned them to ashes. "Oh." He said surprised. The trail of fire lead to a pool of water but when the fire touched the fire touched the water Flame Prince gasped.

The two girls, still hiding behind the bush, stared at the fiery prince with two completely different mindsets. "Oh Cake, look at him, he's innocent. Like the steam off a kitten's nose searching for fish in the newly fallen snow." Fionna said dreamily.

"Girl drops one piece of fish in the snow and she never hears the end of it." Cake said sounding slightly annoyed. "Snap out of it girl, he's burning cute little flowers!" Cake shouted.

"Yeah he is like a cute little flower." Fionna said not really paying attention to what Cake was saying.

Flame Prince then walked over to the pool of water knelt down and put his hand in the water but flinched in pain and quickly pulled his, now colorless, hand out clutching his wrist in pain.

Fionna jumped out of the bushes running to the boy's side. "No, are you okay?" Fionna asked the prince with true concern in her voice. The prince gasped when he heard the girl's voice. "I was just worried about you. Look I'm sorry about before I don't know what happened, but, I just had to see you again, and I don't know really- I don't know anything about you but, I really like you and I think you're so… handsome." Fionna said calmly as the fire around Flame Prince began to grow bigger and brighter, until it started burning Fionna's feet. Fionna started to scream in pain when the fire touched her feet. She almost immediately started patting the fire in an attempt to put it out but earned a painful groan from Flame Prince. Fionna then put her foot down on the fire and heard another groan from the prince. "Oh glob, am I hurting you?" Fionna asked worriedly.

"Yes, all you've ever done is hurt me!" The prince screamed angrily. "Are you trying to hurt me, is that why you're following me?" He questioned then let out a gasp of realization.

The adventuress put up her hands defensively saying, "I'm not following yo- well technically I am following you but-" Flame Prince then started to run away from Fionna fearing for his life. "Hey, wait!" Fionna called starting to run after Flame Prince. "I guess I'm also technically chasing you now, huh," Fionna said nervously.

"Fi!" Cake cried running after Fionna and Flame Prince.

Flame Prince then stopped and set a tree on fire to delay the two girls and ran away. The tree fell before Fionna or Cake could get underneath it. Cake then grew in size and put the fire out with her tail and ran off with Fionna close behind.

"Where are you? I want to talk to you. Oh, we lost him." Fionna said sadly to the now small cat beside. Flame Prince then came out from behind a tree with fireballs in both hands. "Whoa."

"I am ambushing you," Flame Prince said throwing fireballs at the two girls in a white-hot rage.

After dodging a few fireballs Fionna commented, "Hey, I like your fireballs."

"Huh, why must you torture me?" The prince questioned unhappily.

"I'm not trying to, I just like you, and I think I might like, like you. Listen, when I'm with you my brain goes stupid and I just want to hug you and sit on the couch and play Beemo with you. I can't explain why but I've never felt this way and I think we should be together." Fionna explained calming the prince down.

The fiery prince started blushing a scarlet red and said, "I…" Then the fire around him began to grow stronger and bigger earning an excited applause from Fionna. "Enough, you should not toy with the emotions of a fire elemental." He said outlining himself with fire.

"Wait, wait, I didn't-"

"You told me you liked me and made my fire grow brighter but then you put me out. Which hurt!" Flame Prince spat acidly throwing a giant fireball at them. "You're trying to impede me, that must be your purpose. But, fire's purpose is to burn. So, I'm going to turn this land into my fire kingdom!" The prince shouted spraying fire at them to keep them from stopping him.

Cake pointed after Flame Prince saying, "He's heading for the goblin kingdom, we need to defeat this fiery demon."

"I can't fight him, girl, I'm still into him." Fionna said shaking her head.

"Fi, what's more important, your love for that screwball boy, or being a hero and saving the lives of innocent goblins?" Cake asked with a serious face.

Fionna groaned at the question but answered, "Being a hero."

"Alright, now let's go build fireproof suits." Cake said dragging Fionna behind her back to the tree house.

*At the Tree House*

Fionna kept throwing random junk behind her trying to find something to make into a fireproof suit. "I've gotta get back to him." Fionna said still throwing stuff behind her.

"Girl, slow down or your suit is gonna suck." Cake called to her sister over her shoulder. "Oo, are bags of old bread fireproof?" Cake asked picking up the blue substance only to find N.E.P.T.R. underneath it.

"Cake, you found N.E.P.T.R. I am the ultimate hide-and-seek champion." N.E.P.T.R. said happily waving her arm. "Fifteen months four days nine hours and you did not find N.E.P.T.R." She then started spinning around laughing in a monotone voice.

Cake turned to face Fionna and whispered, "Oh glob, we forgot about the game."

"I missed you creator." N.E.P.T.R. said to Fionna.

Fionna walked over to N.E.P.T.R. saying, "And I missed you, too. But right now we need you to-" Fionna was then cut off by the small robot.

"To count to one hundred while you hide. One, two, three," N.E.P.T.R. said as she began to count to one hundred.

Fionna stopped N.E.P.T.R. by asking, "N.E.P.T.R., will you help us build fireproof suits?"

The robot moved its arm. "You may not be able to tell but I'm giving a thumbs up."

*A few minutes later*

The three girls then started to blowtorch part of the fireproof suit. "Working for the master, preventing a disaster, building giant robots from aluminum and plaster, faster and can't stop building a foam blaster, yes for full of water, yes for when it's hotter, I got it it's no bother cause I live to please you mother!" N.E.P.T.R. rapped as she built the robots. "I am finished."

*At the Goblin Kingdom*

Fionna and Cake were flying over the Goblin Kingdom in their newly made fireproof suits. "I sure hope Flame Prince is okay." Fionna said to herself sadly.

Then N.E.P.T.R. turned her body so she could talk to Fionna and said, "Ha ha, we are as one creator."

"Cake, think Flame Prince is okay?" Fionna asked Cake from above.

"Dude, I feel like I could touch the heavens and sock angels." Cake said avoiding the question.

"We're coming up on the Goblin Kingdom." Fionna called when she saw the trail of fire that led to the small kingdom. "There he is." Fionna said quietly to herself, seeing Flame Prince shooting fire out of his hands setting everything around him on fire. "He seems okay." Fionna said sounding relieved.

Everyone in the kingdom was screaming and running around in a panic. "It's really starting to come together." Flame Prince said to himself. "It needs more fire." He continued.

"Flame Prince!" Fionna shouted. "Listen, you've got to stop burning the Goblin Kingdom. Look, I don't want to fight you or hurt you, I swear!"

"I've heard this all before." Flame Prince said throwing a few fireballs at them without any affect on the two girls. When the two landed, Flame Prince threw another fireball at Fionna shouting, "You jerk!"

The fireball bounced off of Fionna and hit one of the goblin's carts. "My cart, I was born in that cart!" The goblin cried.

Cake gasped then ran over saying, "I'll put it out." And then started putting the fire out only to earn painful moans from Flame Prince as Cake destroyed the fire.

"Cake didn't mean that!" Fionna said before Flame Prince started setting another building on fire.

Cake immediately flew over to the fire and shouted to Fionna, "Fi, I need your help this one's to big." Then Cake put part of the fire out and a shriek of pain could be heard from the fiery prince.

"Why?" The prince cried clutching his side.

"No, Cake, stop you're hurting him!" Fionna shouted to Cake.

N.E.P.T.R. then said, "I will solve this creator. I will extinguish her using our suits foam blaster. Hold still flaming boy." Then N.E.P.T.R. shifted the hands appearance and turned it into a foam blaster and pointed it at Flame Prince. "Locked on target."

"No, N.E.P.T.R.!" Fionna cried.

"Yes, creator." The robot said starting to shoot the foam blaster, until Fionna turned it around and started shooting one of the fires and then at Cake.

"That is the last time you hurt me." Flame Prince growled as he started turning into a giant fire version of himself.

"My bad, turn it off N.E.P.T.R.!" Fionna yelled looking at Flame Prince.

"Oh," The little robot said turning the foam blaster off after seeing the huge beast the boy had turned into.

"No!" Fionna cried. "No more, no more!" Fionna shouted ripping the suit open and climbing to the top, as Flame Prince burned more of the kingdom down. "Flame Prince!" Fionna called but Flame Prince didn't appear to hear her. "I can't fight him, but I can't let him destroy the city. I failed everyone." Fionna said sadly.

"That's not true creator you did not fail N.E.P.T.R., even if everyone burns, you'll still have me creator." The robot said smiling gleefully.

Cake was still stuck to the lamppost trying to see what worked which were just an arm and a leg. Cake then started eating the foam.

"No, why can't I just like a guy?" Fionna asked herself covering her eyes and crying. One of the stray tears landed on the fire and Flame Prince whipped his head around shouting, "Hey!" But, his expression softened when he saw Fionna just sitting on the contraption she was in before with water coming out of her eyes. Flame Prince then turned into a small fire and went to the young adventuress and put his finger down on the small puddle made by the girl's tears. He could feel pain when he touched what the girl had created and all the fire around them faded away to nothing. "You're a water elemental!" Flame Prince said in realization.

"W-what?" Fionna sniffled turning to look at Flame Prince.

Flame Prince looked her in the eyes and said with a smile, "I understand now, you're my opposite! You create water!"

Fionna leapt up with surprise. "You mean crying? I wasn't crying!" Fionna said stubbornly.

"Yeah, you cry and cry all the time!" The prince said sympathetically. "That's your power!"

"No, no, no! I don't usually do that!" Fionna said waving her arms back and forth.

Flame Prince looked away from Fionna seeming hurt. "Fionna… even if we like each other, we're going to hurt each other…" He said softly.

"No, no! I mean, I can take it! Can't we try?" Fionna said trying to convince him they could be together.

Now that caught his attention. "Y-you would defy nature for me?" Flame Prince asked blushing lightly.

"Y-yeah…" Fionna whispered blushing as well. She then wrapped her arms around the back of Flame Prince's neck and he put his hand on the back of her head. The two stood hugging until Fionna pushed him away when she started to feel a burning on the side of her face and on her arms. "Ah!" She yelped painfully.

Flame Prince stood with a hurt look in his eyes when she'd pushed him away. "Bye, Fionna…" He said sadly turning into a small fire and going away into the woods.

"Fi! Oh my glob, everyone's dead! They're all burned, there's barbequed Goblins everywhere!" Cake cried as she stretched up to Fionna's level.

"What!" Fionna cried in disbelief.

Cake smiled and said, "I'm just kidding. I saved them, everyone's fine, see." Cake said pointing to the goblins below them. "So, how'd everything go with Flame Prince?" Cake asked slyly.

"He hugged me, then left." Fionna explained not all that sad about it.

Cake got a surprised look on her face and asked, "Whoa, how did it feel?"

"It hurt." Fionna said remembering the moment happily.

THE END


	3. Burning Low Gender Bent

Burning Low Gender Bent

*At night in an open field*

Fionna and Flame Prince were standing in front of a burning pile of wood that was going to be FP's new home. "Well, looks like your new house is done." Fionna said throwing a helmet at the burning building. "Cake! You wanna check out the new house?" Fionna shouted to her cat friend.

"Naa, don't let me interrupt you. You two have fun." Cake replied drawing something in the dirt.

Flame Prince looked at the house in awe and said, "I wanna see inside." He then transformed into a fire and went into the burning building shouting, "Haha, I love it!"

"Great," The young adventuress smiled at the prince's happiness until the fire reached her foot and she said calmly, "Huh, this doesn't hurt as much as it used to." But then her foot was enveloped in flame. "Oh glob, oh glob!" She screamed.

"Fi!" Cake screamed as Fionna ran off the cliff into the water below.

Fionna then resurfaced with her arms in the air. "I'm okay!" Fionna shouted joyfully.

"Hmm," Flame Prince smiled as Fionna splashed in the water. "Oh, do the thing that I like," Flame Prince suggested still smiling. Fionna then submerged herself in water and leapt out spinning while spitting out water from the lake. Flame Prince started laughing light-heartedly at the scene.

"Now, do the thing that I like." Cake said wrapping her arms around Fionna and putting everything but her head underwater and Fionna spat out water like a fountain statue. "Haha, classic." Cake said laughing slightly. "Alright, Fi, that's enough." Cake continued pulling Fionna out of the water.

Flame Prince moved over to Fionna saying, "Thank you for building my new home, Fi. I'm so happy."

"You wanna hug?" Fionna asked stretching her arms out to Flame Prince.

"Yes," He answered happily moving closer to the girl only to be stopped by Cake.

Cake pushed Fionna back a little saying, "Whoa hold on there dude."

*A few minutes later*

Cake finished wrapping Fionna head to toe in a few layers of tin foil. "There, you can hug now," Cake, said moving out of the way.

The two teens blushed and then embraced each other tightly. Cake smiled happily, then moved away after a few seconds. "Bye, Fi," Flame Prince said when they parted.

"Good bye, Flame Prince," Fionna replied walking away with Cake in tow. "Bye," Fionna called turning around but stumbled over a rock as she was walking.

This made Flame Prince laughed lightly but he then waved good-bye to her in return.

"Looks like your date went pretty well there, baby," Cake said to Fionna smiling slightly.

"Aw, I dunno, was the hug okay, gimme some tips, girl." Fionna asked with a slightly worried look on her face.

The cat just laughed and said, "Look let me explain some junk about dating," Cake explained stretching her arm so that it look like a stair well. "Right now you're at tier one, which is hugging, but pretty soon you'll be at tier two, which is smooching. Then down the road you'll get to tier five, where he'll let you discover all fifteen feet of his long beautiful stomach, then you'll get to tier eight where he'll let you touch his horn for the very first time, very special." Cake said with her arm in the shape of fifteen steps now.

Fionna pushed her arm out of the tin foil and pointed to the fifteenth tier and asked, "What about tier fifteen?"

"You stay away from that!" Cake shouted protectively. "Do not do tier fifteen!"

"Girl, I have no idea what you're talking about." Fionna said putting her arm down clueless.

Cake morphed her arm back to normal and said, "Don't worry about it girl, just let things naturally go to tier two. Oh, and um you need to shower girl." Cake then put her paw up to her nose looking slightly disgusted.

"What?" Fionna shouted pushing her other arm out of the tin foil shield, and then pulled the tin foil back so she could smell herself and said slightly grossed out, "Oh, gross."

*At the house*

"Do you think Flame Prince could smell me?" Fionna asked worriedly.

"Probably," Cake responded bluntly.

"Shoot," Fionna said as Cake opened the door.

When Cake opened the door they saw Prince Gumball with a sack collecting some of their treasure. "'Sup guys?" Gumball asked looking up at them.

"Prince Gumball!" The two shouted simultaneously.

Then Cake asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting taxes, you gals weren't home so I let myself in." Gumball explained calmly.

"Oh," Cake said calming down a bit.

Fionna then looked to Cake and said, "I'm going to take a shower." She then walked to the latter. "Prince, do not inhale." Fionna said getting worried again.

"What?" Gumball asked getting confused. "Why?"

"Just don't," Fionna responded quickly doing a flip over him onto the latter to go up stairs.

Gumball with a confused expression asked, "What's that all about?"

"Aaw, she's just smelly from spending a day running around with her boyfriend." Cake explained with her hands on her hips.

Gumball then put his gossip face on. "Ooo, a boyfriend, do tell." He said slyly.

"I shouldn't say it's her business." Cake said.

The prince then knelt down beside Cake and said, "Come on, you can tell me."

"That's her personal business, you gotta respect the girls P business." Cake said putting her hands up as if in defense

Gumball then stood up and said, "You're right, I'll respect it."

"Flame Prince, she's hanging out with Flame Prince," Cake responded quickly no longer able to resist the temptation any longer.

"What!" Gumball shrieked eyes widening.

Cake then whispered like a little schoolgirl, "I don't mean to be telling stories out of school, but pretty soon they'll be taking it to tier two." Cake put up two fingers when she said two.

"No, this isn't possible," Prince Gumball, said putting his hand up to his chin.

"Oh, it's possible," Cake, said not sensing the prince's distress.

"I just never thought, Flame Prince, I, I have to go," Said Gumball as he walked out the door still giving off a worried vibe. "Morrow!" Prince Gumball shouted as a giant bird with a crown came down and picked up Prince Gumball and flew off to the Candy Kingdom palace.

Cake shrugged it off saying, "Well, that was weird."

Beemo then came down the latter saying, "Guess whose late for their video chat."

Cake gasped as she turned around. "President Porpoise!" She shouted.

The dolphin on the screen started making noises to speak to cake.

*At the Candy Kingdom palace*

Gumball kicked the door to his room open and ran to his bed brining a book out from under his pillow that had 'Journal' written on the cover. "No," He whispered as he opened the book. "Oh glob, I thought I'd be ready for this," He continued, writing down in all caps 'FIONNA + LOVE = FLAME PRINCE'

*The next morning at the tree house*

Cake was putting some of their treasure into a bag as Fionna came down the latter shouting quickly, "Hey Cake, I'm going to see Flame Prince, see you later." Then ran to the door to see Prince Gumball standing there which surprised the girl into screaming.

"Hey Gumball, you need to stop breaking in here." Cake said with little to no reaction to PG's sudden visit.

"I have something to tell you about relationships," PG said ignoring Cake's comment entirely.

Then Fionna got really confused and said, "Uh, that okay prince."

"I just hope you'll understand," The prince said dropping a machine on the floor that pulled up a screen that had various complicated schematics. "Relationships are like layers of sedimentary rock," Gumball began but was ignored by the two adventuresses.

"Cake, Flame Prince is waiting for me, I'm gonna bounce out," Fionna explained.

"Okay, tier two baby," Cake said pointing to her two-step shaped arm.

The girl smirked. "Oh, word." Fionna said back flipping out of the tree house.

Cake turned back to PG who was still blabbing on about the thing with relationships. "If to much frustration build the magma will erupt causing a catastrophic super stratum of igneous rock to form…" Cake didn't hear the rest since she had fallen asleep in the middle of the explanation.

Cake's dream of her being made president, which she was content with, until PG shook her awake. "Cake, wake up." Gumball commanded shaking Cake's head back and forth releasing it when he knew the cat was awake. "Cake, where's Fionna?" PG asked with urgency in his voice.

Cake looked up at the prince and responded with, "Eh, she stepped out."

"Will you tell her why she can't see Flame Prince anymore?" Gumball said in more a commanding voice then a requesting voice.

"Oh, oooh, I see what's going on around here." Cake said with realization in her voice.

The fierce expression still on Gumball's face he said, "Great, I cannot stress how important it is that they do not see each other."

"Oh man, PG is totally jealous of Flame Prince!" Cake exclaimed putting her hands on the sides of her face.

*Later that night*

Cake was sitting on the couch in the living room playing Beemo when Fionna came home. "'Sup girl." Cake said as Fionna came into the room.

"Yo, girl, so what did PG want?" Fionna asked getting straight to the point.

"She doesn't want you to see Flame Prince anymore, he's totally jealous, girl." Cake explained with her romance face on. Fionna got an angered expression on her face when se heard about him being jealous. "So, you at tier two yet?"

Fionna put her hand on her chin and said thoughtfully, "I got about five hugs, does that count?"

"Nope," Cake replied simply.

The girl laughed. "Well, still at tier one," She said her face now slightly red.

"I know exactly what will get you to tier two, a sappy poem," Cake said leading Fionna up to their room.

*In their room*

"Say something about his spectrum," Cake suggested.

"Eww," Fionna said then started listing things about Flame Prince. "He's bright, he's handsome, he makes me feel confused," Fionna paused for a second to think. "Like something's filling up my chest, like I can't breathe, is it because he's so dangerous?" Fionna asked herself getting thoroughly confused. "Glob, Cake, I can't stand it!" Fionna shouted looking to the cat as she fell back on the bed to see the cat curled up in sleep.

*Outside during the sunrise*

Fionna sat on a hill trying to get inspiration for a poem to give Flame Prince. "Inspiration," Fionna said scribbling something down on her note pad but then threw it away thinking it wasn't good enough and continued scribbling.

"Fi," PG called walking up the hill behind Fionna surprising her and making her scream for the second time. "Whatchya doing?"

(Note: I know this might not be spelled right so people don't bother me about it.)

"Oh, uh, hi Prince, I'm, uh, writing something for Cake," She said clutching her notepad to her chest.

"Oh," PG said walking towards Fionna. "Well, speaking of Cake, did she say everything to you?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah," Fionna responded simply.

"And you understand?" He asked.

"Yeah, I understand." Fionna answered turning away coldly.

"Fi, sometimes you want someone, and you want, to kiss them, and be with them but you can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice." Gumball said Putting his hand on Fionna's knee.

Fionna's face turned slightly pink and she then shouted angrily, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say you're a hero, Fi, you're_ my_ hero. So, I'm glad you understand why you can't be with Flame Prince." PG said taking his hand off of Fionna's knee.

Fionna stood up in an angry rage and started shouting, "Gumball, I can't do this anymore!"

"What?" He asked slightly confused.

She continued yelling at the prince saying, "Now you like me!"

"Fi, what are you talking about?" Prince Gumball asked calmly but getting more and more confused by the minute.

"What am _I_ talking about?" Fionna paused hesitantly. "PG, I was, I was in love with you okay!" Fionna shouted then continued with, "But you didn't like me back, and now I'm ready to move on and now it's like," Fionna turned her head around still screaming at prince, "It's like you're gonna build me up all over again, I'm done!" Fionna paused and calmed down and repeated herself saying quietly, hiding her face in her bangs, "I'm done." Then walked away from dumbstruck prince.

Gumball picked up one of the piece's of paper and read it saying, "Oh no."

*In the tree house*

Cake was singing a random song that was probably coming up with as she went singing, "Bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes, make some bacon and then put it in a pancake, bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make, bacon pancakes!" Cake sang finishing up her song.

"Fi!" PG called, "Cake, where's Fi, is she with Flame Prince?" Gumball asked urgency in his voice.

Cake turned around with the frying pan with bacon in it still in her hand. "Back off, Gumball, that's her woman's business," Cake said.

"Is she with him, or not?" Gumball questioned harshly.

"You heartless monster," Cake said with an angry face. "Do you have any idea how much he's cried over you?" Cake asked getting angry. "Fi, deserves to be happy even if his blooping face gets burned off!" Cake yelled grabbing the flour and flinging it at the prince saying, "You should be ashamed! You're sick!"

Now Prince Gumball was really confused. "What are you- this isn't about some petty love triangle, Flame Prince is physically unstable!" Gumball yelled. "Her elemental matrix can't handle extreme romance, Glob, if Fi tries to kiss him, he'll burn so hot he'll melt right through the planet's crust down to the molten core. Then he'll be thrown back and forth until he burns out the world from the inside! Why did you think I had his mother keep him locked up?" Gumball asked seeming to get really stressed out. That part made Cake gasp deeply. "Will you take me to them?" PG asked getting even more stressed out.

Cake turned the burner off then grabbed the prince by the arms and grew in size and smashing a hole in the to give the prince a ride to Flame Prince's new home.

*Near FP's house*

"Faster!" Gumball commanded Cake with Flame Prince's house and Fionna and Flame Prince himself in view.

A blushing Fionna was reading her poem to a blushing harder Flame Prince. But their romantic moment was interrupted slightly by the paper catching fire making both the human girl and the flaming boy laugh softly. When both realized how close they were they slowly moved closer, closing the gap between them.

"No," Gumball gasped seeing the two starting to have their first kiss together.

When Flame Prince and Fionna kissed each other a giant white light shot into the sky. It was so bright Cake and Prince Gumball had to look away and close their eyes.

Fionna laid down groaning in pain from the new burn on her lips and cheek. "Flame Prince!" She yelled looking at the new hole in the ground and crawled over to it only to find her new boyfriend falling down the hole helplessly trying to grab onto the edges. "Flame Prince!" Fionna screeched calling the boy's name out.

"Fi!" Cake called running over to the human girl.

"Fionna, there's no time you have to-" Gumball was cut off by Cake.

"Fi, are you alright?" Cake asked putting her arm up only for it to be grabbed by the panicking Fionna.

Fionna grabbed Cake's and wrapped it around her waist and jumped down into the hole to save Flame Prince. Cake ended up falling over the hole depriving it of whatever oxygen it had to begin with.

When Fionna reached the bottom of the hole, she found Flame Prince wrapped up into a ball his fire getting dimmer and dimmer. "Flame Prince," Fionna said.

"Aaah, It's hot," Cake complained starting to sweat fiercely.

"Wait, wait, don't move, this is goo, if you stay on the hole for 24.8 seconds then the reaction will be deprived of oxygen. He'll go out," Gumball said happily which kind of made him sound insane for being happy with death.

"But what about Fionna?" Cake asked worriedly.

Fionna crawled over to the weak boy. "Hey, what's wrong? Please, say something." Fionna begged pulling the boy towards her. "Please, I need you, to be okay." Fionna whispered gasping between every few words. Fionna then kissed the boy breathing air into him making the flames grow stronger burning the girl's hands and one knee.

"Huh," Flame Prince said waking up with a jolt. Then he and Fionna were dragged upwards by Jake's arm. Fionna and Flame Prince were lying on the grass next to each other. Fionna was severely burned from the heat coming from the fiery prince and Flame Prince still a little shaken up from what had just happened prior.

Fionna woke up coughing for air and immediately asked, "Are you okay?"

As Flame Prince sat up he answered with a smile, "I'm okay," He paused then repeated, "I'm okay."

Gumball dragged himself out from underneath Cake and watched as the adventuress and Prince stood facing each other. "Huh, he's stabilized, we're safe, for now," He said sounding disappointed that the prince had made it.

Fionna picked up a rock she had found on the ground in front of them and kissed the rock blushing ad then handed it to Flame Prince. Flame Prince got really wide eyed and happy with the gesture the girl had made and kissed the rock where Fionna had.

The prince of the Candy Kingdom frowned at the romantic scene despite having had smiled before it had happened. "Oh, Fionna." Gumball then turned to face Cake after she fake coughed to get her attention and she had a really weird smile on her face. "What?" Prince Gumball asked the cat slightly irritated.

"Jealous?" The cat asked keeping her odd expression.

"Shut up," The prince replied angrily.

Author's Note

Due to demand from some people who liked the first two gender benders I did, I did a sequel-ish thing.


End file.
